in between
by huggerofbugs
Summary: What happened when Hiccup fell into the fire? How exactly did he lose his leg? And what about getting him home? These are my ideas. All speculation, but I like these ideas.
1. falling

I couldn't think, I didn't have time too.

The enormous dragon was engulfed in flame and we were right in the middle of it. I joggled the stirrup and the tail flap I had made came off with an snap. I watched it fall away for a second, I turned around only to have the giant tail of the dragon fill my view.

"No. NO!"

I was thrown from Toothless' back and plummeted down towards the flames. I saw Toothless struggle to right himself. As darkness filled my vision I heard him cry out, and saw him dive after me.

Heat, so much heat. It filled my head and made me dizzy, I slowly became aware that my right leg was on fire. It hurt so much, I wanted to scream but my throat was to dry, I wondered if I would ever see Astrid again or Gobber or...my Dad.

"I love you Dad."

Just before I lost conciousness, I felt a shadow engulf me and felt four strong paws wrap around me, extinguishing the flame and protecting me. Finally I fell into the deep dark hole of unconsciousness.


	2. home

Stoik sat at the front of the ship his son in his lap. The nightfury lay at his side his eyes never leaving Hiccup's face. The viking chief stared out over the water as the sun set, turning the sky pink and gold. He looked down at his son, he looked so small, he reminded Stoik so much of Hiccup's mother. The nightfury turned his gaze on Stoik, seeming to look into his soul. Stoik wondered how Hiccup had managed to tame the dragon, but as he looked back into those pale green gold eyes, he realized that this dragon was still just as wild as he had always been. Hiccup had gained the creature's trust, and had gained a friend, and a family in doing so, the family that Stoik hadn't given him. All his life he had pushed Hiccup down, treating him like he was nothing but an extra mouth to feed, a burden he didn't want to have, and another problem he didn't want responsibility for.

He looked up at the horizon again and saw the hills of Berk looming over him.

When they docked, he climbed out of the boat, Hiccup cradled in his arms. He walked through the village with the nightfury beside him. As he walked, those that were to old or to young to fight, those that had not come to fight the dragons, stepped out of their houses to stare in wonder at the sight of their chief walking next to the nightfury. Stoik and Toothless ignored them intent only on seeing Hiccup to safety.

Stoik opened the door to the house letting Toothless enter first.

He walked up to Hiccup's room. Gently he laid him on his bed and removed his flying gear. Then, leaving Toothless to guard Hiccup, Stoik stepped out to send someone to fetch the healer. Then he came back upstairs and took Toothless' saddle off. The healer arrived and sent Stoik out, she tried to send Toothless as well but a growl from the dragon made her decide to let him stay.

Stoik paced the main room of the house, once and awhile walking to the foot of the stairs and staring up them, a look of longing on his face.

"She isn't going to be done any sooner, no matter how long you pace." A voice said from the door way.

Stoik turned to look at Gobber. The blacksmith look at his chief, looking so dejected and entered, closing the door behind him.

"I should have been there for him." Stoik said, looking back up the stairs. "All those years, I should... I should have..."

Gobber placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"You can't undo it, but there is still the now and the future. You're here for him, right now. And that is what he needs."

Then the healer came down the stair, Stoik looked at her with hope full eyes.

"Is... is he alright?"

The healer smiled and nodded. "He is fine. He will not wake for a few days I should think."

"What about his leg?"

The healer looked at Stoik and her smile faded a touch. "It is damaged beyond repair, it will have to go. With your permission I would like to get it over with sooner rather than later."

Stoik looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He felt Gobber squeeze his shoulder and was glad he had a friend who understood. "Do what you have too."

The healer nodded and stepped outside and summoned some helpers.


	3. after

Three weeks later.

Fire everywhere. Where was Toothless? He wasn't there, no one was, I was alone, the fire was all around me forming a circle that slowly grew smaller, it took on the shape of hundreds of dragons that nipped at my arms, legs and face. I turned madly looking for an escape. One solitary dragon stepped into the ring, it looked like Toothless, but it looked at me with such a horrible expression. It circled me, I tried to stay facing it but my legs failed to move, I looked down and with horror I saw that my legs ended at the knee, burned away, with only stumps left. I looked up as the fire dragon lunged.

I sat up in bed, sweat pouring off me. Toothless was next to me, one paw on the bed, looking at me with concern. I looked around the room, searching for any sign of fire. I pulled back the blanket and saw my legs, one whole, one ending just below the knee. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm my beating heart. Toothless hummed softly, nudging me with his head. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Gently, he pulled me off the bed, I grabbed my pillow as I climbed onto his back and we went outside. It was one of those rare nights when the sky was cloudless and not threatening to rain or snow. I lay down in the grass looked up at the stars, Toothless lay next to me, as I closed my eyes, he drapped a wing over me, enveloping me in a dark tent of warmth.

I fell asleep knowing I would sleep with no nightmares that night.


End file.
